


Earth to my Moon

by halphobic



Series: Klance ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halphobic/pseuds/halphobic
Summary: Just another quick one-shot I wrote while extremely tired.





	Earth to my Moon

The setting sun shining off the blue metal of Lance's lion was burning Keith's eyes, but he could have cared less. The stunning view was completely worth it. Not just the view of the alien jungle below, but also of the beautiful boy next to him.

Said boy was currently lying with his face to the sky, eyes closed, a content grin on his face.  
The dying sunlight made his golden brown skin glow, tracing his features and making each and every freckle seem to light up. Lance was breathtaking.  
Just glancing at him made Keith's skin flush pink. He wondered if Lance's lips were just as soft as they looked.

Forcing himself to turn and look out onto the canopy, he understood what Coran was talking about when he called this place "One of the many wonders of the Galaxy".  
Fog and most drifted over the trees, some an ordinary green color, others bright blue.  
Bird-like creatures flew through the clouds, making loud whistling sounds in their wake.  
Large, floating islands drift aimlessly through through the pink sky, each topped with flora of their own. 

On top of one of these floating islands is where Red and Blue currently sit, watching like statues over the planet.

"Amazing." 

Subtly glancing over to Lance, Keith smiles. Curly brown hair lays in a mess over a tan forehead. Itching to reach over and touch, he can feel blue eyes watching him as he murmurs, "Yeah, it really is." 

\----------

They sit there for hours, until there is no sunlight left and the stars become visible once more. Since the planet they currently reside on has no occupants (other than some wildlife) there is absolutely no light pollution. The stars are bright and visible. 

Both boys are lying on their backs now, occasionally speaking, making up constellations as they go. The entire jungle is nearly silent now. 

"It's strange, being in space for so long you would think I'd be tired of seeing stars. But I don't think I ever will." Lance yawns, wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, Keith?"  
He hums in response. The pale boy is practically drifting off to sleep. He is shaken awake by the slight sadness in Lance's voice. 

"You matter to me. A lot." Lance whispers, almost sounding muffled. Keith turns his head, glancing at him. His eyes widen.

Lance is covering his face with his arms, breathing shallow. His ears are bright red, and so is his neck. 

"You mean a lot to me too, Lance." 

"No you don't… understand what I mean."  
Oh. "You're the earth to my moon. I revolve around you. You mean," Lance's voice cracks. "So fucking much to me, man." 

"O-oh"

Keith doesn't know what to say. But does he really have to say anything?  
He reasons that in the middle of an uninhabited planet, in the center of the universe, no one will ever have to know but them.

Leaning over, he gently removes Lance's tan arms from his face, doing what he's wanted to do for years.  
Praying he didn't misunderstand the situation, he leaves a soft kiss on those equally soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is really shitty I'm so sorry
> 
> My Tumblr is Jewish-Keith


End file.
